The First
by Tono Radish
Summary: Child Gilbert X Child Roderich... cuz I can


The First

Gilbert was sitting on his trampoline, a little cake frosting on his face, when his friend had finally arrived. He was frowning, close to tears, "I thought you weren't coming."

The young boy with glasses and a little mole by his mouth looked away, "My piano lesson ran late."

Gilbert calmed, grinning, "Well you're here now and the party never ends when you're with me Roddy!"

"I told you not to call me that," replied the musical little boy, a little sourly. He looked around, feeling a little bad about missing the party. A few popped balloons in the deadish grass, a half eaten faded cake. The plastic birdie table cloth was long discarded from the wooden picnic table.

It was late summer, not too hot, not too cool. His friend had his mood swings like any child, but not Roderich, always composed and polite. Well polite unless it was Gilbert whom he both loathed and loved.

The young albino stood up on his trampoline extending his 10 year old hand, "Wanna play with me?" He loved him because he was happy, and that signature grin always made Roderich smile; on the inside of course.

Roderich took his had, "Alright, but only because it's your birthday. Otherwise a clergyman like me would never stoop to such crude-"

Gilbert quickly hoisted Roderich off his feet and onto the black elastic. Starting to jump and laugh, Gilbert proclaimed with that signature grin, "Kese~ I have no idea what you just said!"

Roddy stubbornly started jumping around too, it was fun, though he would never admit it. Eventually he found himself letting go and smiling, having the best time anyone could have in the world.

About a half hour later they were looking at the orange, pink, and purple fading clouds, cake smeared on the trampoline, as well as their faces.

"You know Roderich, you're my best friend in the whole wide world."

So sudden, Roderich tried to play it off as a joke, "Of course, no one else can put up with you."

Gilbert rolled on his side, cake covered face gazing at cake covered face, "I mean it Roddy! I like you a lot!"

Roderich blushed at his friend's words and idiotic smile, that signature smile,"W-what are you saying?"

Gilbert smiled some more, nothing he said was wrong, in fact he sounded determined, Since we're so close I want you to be my first!"

Roderich squirmed and sat up, turning as red as the color of the sun this time of day, "WHAT!? YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?"

Gilbert sat up to, inching closer to his best friend, placing his hand on his, "Something that grown ups do. And we're both ten now, so we're old enough!"

Roderich started to sweat and freak out, how could his friend know about such inappropriate things, and to want to do them with him no less! Roderich looked up at his friend as Gilbert leant in a little closer. This was all to sudden! He turned away.

"Roddy?"

Said child thought to himself that if Gilbert was ready, then by god Roderich was mature enough too! Everyone thought so, everyone said so! Maybe not in this context, but that didn't matter now!

They both closed their eyes and Gilbert gave him a soft kiss and leant back on his arms, "That was fun!"

Roderich blush toned down to a rosy pink, "That's all you wanted to do?" He was prepared to go all the way, actually he was relieved, it even showed in his foggy glasses.

"of course! Only adults do things like that, and Mutti says that's how you tell someone that you love them."

And that's why he hated him. He could be so stupid sometimes, leading him to worry.

Blushing again, Roderich looked at Gilbert's hands now in his own lap, and the little Austrian glanced up at his friend, "I love you too. Happy Birthday Gilbert."

Gilbert shot up and started jumping, innocence just beaming from his little body, "Let's play some more! You can spend the night too!"

Roderich blushed again, "I-IDIOT!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somehow it got to this, Nine years later Roderich had made it. He was topping Gilbert on his regal bed. Crisp white sheets now crinkly underneath the two of them. His glasses were long gone, he was blushing a wild fire across his face, and he some how found the nerve to lean in a little bit to Gilbert's shocked, even redder face.

"W-what are you doing?" The teenage albino sputtered, embarrassed and confused. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"Something that grown ups do," Roderich reflected Gilbert's words from when they were kids. His need and love for the Prussian finally up in the air, off his shoulders, and he was ready, mature enough.

"Huh!?"

The nineteen year old Austrian leant down a little more and whispered, lust fogging his eyes, heating his breath on Gilbert's ear, "I want you to be my first."

The End


End file.
